Resident Evil 4: Mercenary
by Crocodile
Summary: We all know what happened in Resident Evil 4, but what if HUNK had been sent instead of Leon?This is my take on how it would have happened.


**MERCENARY**

_1998, I'll never forget it._

_It was the year when those bio-weapons were released in the Arklay Mountains, soon after the news was out to the whole world revealing it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City and hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow, crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan, to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair going public, the United States Government ordered an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella, soon it's stock prices crashed, and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished._

_6 years have passed since that horrendous incident._

_After working for the __Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, the United States Government decided that I would be the best candidate to deal with any dangerous missions. It was directly after the contract had been signed that the President's Daughter was kidnapped and brought to a rural place in Europe by an unidentified group of people. That's the only reason I am here, not because it is my duty to protect, but for the thrill and the challenge that I faced back in Raccoon City. I never thought it would be this good…_

A black SUV drove through the forest trail in Spain, the President's daughter was last seen in a village in this area, the very village that the trail lead to. The SUV was completely black with blackened out windows. Inside the car, a well-built man wearing combat boots, and armoured vest, an anti-chemical suit and gasmask was checking the clip on his Custom Tactical Machine Pistol. He was known simply as HUNK, meaning Human Unit Never Killed. Having never been killed in missions where everyone else died, he was referred to as Mr. Death. Hunk gazed through the red lenses of his gasmask at the driver in the front seat, the driver seemed nervous, on edge, as if he didn't want to be there and this was probably true. The man in the passenger seat was moving around in an agitated manner.

"Necesito ir a el baño." The passenger said to the driver in an agitated Spanish accent.

The driver let out a grunt of annoyance and stopped the SUV. The passenger hurried out and went into the bushes. Hunk gave a questioning gaze as the driver said to him, "Bathroom."

Hunk merely grunted in reply and holstered his TMP in waiting.

The passenger of the car stood by the bushes as he did his business; he finished up as a cold draft came into the trail. "It's freezing!" He muttered to himself. "So cold all of a sudden"

He began to walk back to the car when he heard a rustle in the bushes across from him, he stopped and looked. Whatever was in the bushes had stopped moving at the same time he had. The passenger looked for a few more seconds before shrugging. "Must be my imagination".

The passenger got back into the car and looked at the driver. "Lo siento él tomó tan largo." He said in an apologetic voice. The driver merely grunted and continued to drive along the trail towards the village. The passenger turned his head round and looked at Hunk, "Who are you anyway?" He asked. "Come on and tell us"

Hunk merely grunted in response and continued to stare out the window.

"Fine, don't talk" The passenger said to Hunk and turned to the driver, "Ignorante cerdo"

The SUV drove over a rather loose bridge and stopped about a hundred yards from a wooden house.

"Here we are" The driver said almost casually, hiding his own fear of the place, the place where people went in and never came out.

Hunk yet again grunted and shifted before opening the door and getting out, closing the door with a forcefully slam. He then unholstered his TMP and rested his right arm on the stock of the weapon and walked towards the house, disturbing some crows that appeared to be picking at some long and thin white stones. They flew away in a hurry as Hunk walked past them, keeping his TMP trained forward in the direction that he walked.

From inside the house a man looked through the blinds at the approaching agent and walked off to tend to a fire.

Hunk walked up the steps and into the house since the door was opened, he slowly and carefully walked forward and turned right at a bookcase and saw a man tending to a fire, his back to Hunk. Hunk didn't holster his TMP but kept it pointing at the man.

"Turn around!" Hunk commanded the man loudly, "I work for the United States Government"

The man acted completely oblivious to Hunk's presence and loud voice and continued tending to his fire, something was cooking in it but was far too burnt now to tell what it was.

Hunk walked up to the man. "Sir!" He said loudly.

The man turned around, his face full of malice.

"I'm looking for the U.S President's Daughter." Hunk told the man.

"Qué carajo haces aquí?" The man asked angrily. "Láragate Cabrón!"

Hunk put the barrel of his TMP against the man's face. "I won't ask again." He said maliciously.

The man backed up against the wall, grabbing a piece of wood that turned out to be an axe, he swung it at Hunk who rolled out of the way with ease.

"One last chance or I'll shoot you!" Hunk yelled.

"Te voy a matar!" The man shouted and swung the axe, only to meet with 5 bullets that flew straight through his skull, spraying blood on the wall as he fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his head.

Hunk looked down at his handiwork and then heard a truck engine starting. He looked through the wooden blinds to see an old truck career up the path towards the black SUV, knocking it over the edge of the cliff, taking out the bridge along with it. Hunk swore through his gas mask and that's when he saw three more men standing outside the house, they had closed and barricaded the front door. They were armed with scythes and pitchforks, not a welcoming site, that's for sure.

Hunk looked to his right and saw a window, shooting the glass out he jumped over the windowsill and into the back area of the house. The three men came rushing, but since Hunk had them at a bottleneck, he shot their knees with ease, shooting them in the heads for the killing blow. After all three had been killed, Hunk walked back up the path and saw the devastation that was now in the river, the two overturned vehicles, one on fire. Hunk turned round to head to the village when his intercom sounded, he answered it.

A young woman with red-rimmed glasses was on the other end, she had a French Canadian tan.

"Agent Hunk, I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, I'll be your support on this mission," She said to him.

Hunk grunted, "The Spanish officers are dead, I had to neutralize four violent locals."

"Head toward the village and contact me once you are there." Ingrid replied.

"Copy that" Hunk replied, ending the transmission.

Hunk ran forward down the path that the truck had originally been blocking and soon came across a dog stuck in a bear trap; he decided to set it free. Grunted as he pulled the trap apart the dog lifted it's leg out of the trap and looked at Hunk, giving him a thank you bark before running off into the foliage. Hunk continued down the trail, he noticed trip wires between the trees on either side of a gap between the two. He grunted at the villager's stupidity and was about to walk through the gap but then he remembered the dog, and sure enough there was a bear-trap there, he shot it, closing it and looked up the path, a villager with a pitchfork pointed at him and shouted; "Une forastero!!"

Hunk backed away from the man so the trip wire bombs were between him and the man, the man ran for him and ran right into the trip bomb, Hunk covered his body with his arms as the blast went off, destroying the trees it was attached to and blowing the man apart so only a few, smoking remains were left. Hunk cursed but had no sympathy for the man he deemed a fool for his actions, so he continued up the path and came to a steep downward incline. As he walked down he heard a gruff Spanish voice call out so he ran back up the path and awaited the approaching attackers. Sure enough, two men came running towards him. One with an axe, the other man with a sickle. Hunk shot their feet, knocking them over and killed them with two rounds to the head each. He walked back down the path and went into a small hut, the first thing he noticed was a woman's corpse hanging on the wall, a pitchfork stabbed through her face that was now a white, blood-stained mess, her once blue dress was now covered in blood and torn in several places. Hunk walked out of the hut and walked down to the bridge.

Across from the bridge four men were standing on the top of a cliff, they noticed Hunk, so Hunk aimed his TMP at them, after speaking some rapid Spanish they ran off into the foliage. Hunk walked across the bridge and took the left turn in the path that angled downward, as he walked, he walked past another hut and as he did, he heard footsteps. Hunk pivoted round and saw a man with an axe in mid-swing about to strike him, he backed up as fast as he could and shot the man, sending several rounds into the man's body. Hunk then walked down the path and opened the gate, closing it behind him.

Just then, Hunnigan called him, he answered the transmission. "Are you at the village yet?" She asked.

"Affirmative" Hunk replied.

"Locate the President's daughter and save her at any cost!" Hunnigan replied.

"Copy that" Hunk responded, ending the transmission.

Hunk walked toward the village and hid behind a tree, taking out a pair of binoculars and looked at the village, there were many villagers, all wandering around doing completely humane tasks except that one of the Spanish officers was burning on a stake, his dead corpse slowly catching fire from the feet up. All the villagers were armed but there seemed to be a path behind one of the far houses, Hunk decided to go that way.

Hunk walked a bit further and noticed a right turn, away from the center of the village; he took it and sneaked into the territory of this macabre populace. He was nearly noticed by a man with a wheelbarrow but thankfully he turned round in time, Hunk proceeded on and was within a meter of a woman, so, attaching a silencer to his TMP he shot at her head and she went down silently. He removed the silencer and continued on, hopping over an old wooden fence and up the path, unnoticed.

When he got to the path however, three villagers were waiting on him. Two with axes and the one in the middle were different, he wore a potato sack on his head and had a chainsaw in his hands, and he revved up the chainsaw as the three of them came walking towards Hunk. Hunk fired at the two villagers, downing them quickly and just managed to duck a swipe from the chainsaw of the third villager. As the man was recovering from the swing, Hunk fired a couple rounds into the man's face, he backed away, holding his face, so Hunk holstered his TMP, moved forward, grabbed the man's neck and head and in one swift movement, he broke the man's neck. The man fell to the ground lifeless. Hunk tried to open the gate but it wouldn't open, so he walked back down the path and found that all the villagers were waiting on him, weapons sharpened and waiting to be cut deeply into his flesh. Hunk began shooting at the crowed of villagers, ending up in the middle of the village when he realized they were surrounding him, so he ran for a house with an open door. He closed the door behind him with a loud bang, the villagers trying to get in as he pushed a set of drawers in front of the door. All the villagers were shouting and yelling in Spanish, planning how to get at Hunk, Hunk pushed a shelving unit in front of the downstairs window that was already boarded up when he heard another chainsaw being revved up. Hunk headed for the stairs, he turned back to see how his make-shift barricades were holding up when he saw the chainsaw grind through the wood of the door and set of drawers, demolishing the door and barricade as a heavy set villager with a potato sack on his head came running after Hunk. Hunk ran right up the stairs, ignoring the shotgun on the wall and came to two windows, one had a ladder shoved through it, Hunk shot a villager trying to climb in, knocked down the ladder and jumped out of the window just in time to avoid the chainsaw. The villagers quickly came out of the house, for now, the chainsaw wielding villager was still inside. Taking advantage of this, Hunk threw a grenade at the large crowd of villagers, blowing them all away, their bodies smoking, black and lifeless. There was a blood-curdling yell as Hunk turned to his left to see the chainsaw being swung towards him, he ducked just in time and shot the man in the face, the villager reeled back in pain, clutching his face with one hand, Hunk holstered his TMP, ran forward, grabbed the man's head and neck, and like what he did to the other, he used a swift movement to break the villager's neck.

Just as Hunk was about to relax more villagers showed up, where they all came from was something unknown to Hunk but he shot at them, one after another, they managed to take hits from his TMP rather well, far better than any normal human but far less than the zombies of Raccoon City. Hunk began sweating under his mask as he continued firing at the clearly inhuman villagers. Just as he was about to be overwhelmed by the crowd, a church bell rang loudly in the distance. All the villagers dropped their weapons, telling each other about the bell, they all began walking away, forgetting about Hunk completely, they walked towards a door with a scorpion like insignia on it and closed it after them. Hunk stood, in the middle of the now deserted villager, dazed and confused at what had happened.

* * *

**Well, first chap complete, R/R. This is my first Resident Evil fanfic so be nice with the reviews, do NOT flame me, but give advice instead, I always love to know how to improve, and, R/R.**

**R/R**

**Come on, the button is just below this message.**

**R/R**


End file.
